Prisonnier
by BreakChan
Summary: Ichigo est prisonnier à Las Noches après un combat avec les fraccion de Harribel. Et Ulquiorra, chargé de sa surveillance, va se rendre compte de l'amour du roux pour son rival. Je sais, Vive mes résumés et mes titres tout pourris x Venez lire vous comprendrez mieux :P


Ohayo minnasan!

J'ai réussit à revenir au cyber café le temps de rentrer xD Du coup, je vous poste ce premier chapitre d'un Grimmjow X Ichigo :3

Donc Fanfiction sur Bleach, bien sûr qui appartient à notre bien aîmé Tite Kubo :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_"Le coeur a des raisons que la raison ne connaît point."_

Blaise Pascal

Ce matin, le ciel parassait plus bleu que les autres jours, le soleil levant illuminait de sa douce lumière la ville de Karakura. Peu de passants se trouvaient dans les rues et la fraîcheur matinale se faisait encore sentir. Ichigo Kurosaki se réveillait, une fois encore, sous les cris excentriques de son père se jetant sur lui. Il n'eût aucun mal à l'éviter et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa petite soeur rousse avait préparé le petit déjeuner et l'autre, brune, s'asseyait à table. La famille se réunit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'aîné parte précipitemment "pour ne pas être en retard". Evidemment ce fut un prétexte; le roux chassait les hollows avec Rukia, la jeune Shinigami. Kon se rendait au lycée bien que cela n'enchantait pas le Shinigami plus que ça ( Il se prenait toujours une claque de deux ou trois filles quand il rentrait ). Cependant, ce jour-là, la chasse aux hollows prit une autre tournure. Les arrancars Apache, MilaRose et Sunsun, fraccions de Harribel étaient apparues. Rukia fut gravement bléssée et Ichigo ne pouvait faire le poids face aux résureccions des trois Arrancars. Après le combat, la jeune Kuchiki fut soignée par Urahara et ramenée à la Soul Society à la demande d'un certain capitaine. Quant au Shinigami remplaçant, nul ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé mais chacun imaginait le pire.

Par chance, Ichigo n'avait pas été tué; il était retenu prisonnier dans une chambre sombre à _Las Noches_ et surveillé par Ulquiorra. Celui-ci prenait soin du roux, il lui changeait ses bansages, lui apportait ses repas mais toujours silencieusement. Si bien qu'un jour, le Shinigami se risqua à lui parler.

"_ Je...euh..Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi" dit-il timidemment pendant que le brun changeait ses bandages.

Celui-ci releva les yeux et lâcha un "de rien" glacial auquel le roux ne savait que répondre. Pourtant, Ulquiorra détestait être si distant mais le Shinigami ne devait pas découvrir ses sentiments. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un les apprenait? Grimmjow et Nnoitora se moqueraient, d'autres seraient dégoûtés et certains resteraient indifférents et Aizen... Le cuarta ne pouvait courir le risque de mettre son protégé en danger. Il se devait pour cela d'être froid et insensible aux émotions du roux. C'est depuis qu'il était chargé de la surveillance d'Ichigo qu'Ulquiorra avait commencé à ressentir ceci. Il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agisssait d'amour. Etait-ce à cause de leur proximité? Ou bien à cause de son odeur enivrante, da peau si douce, ses lèvres roses, ses yeux dans lesquels il se perdait? Ulquiorra se perdait dans ses pensées; entre fantasme et réalité, sens et désir... Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux; il aimait Ichigo, et était prêt à tout pour lui. Cependant, malgré ses efforts pour que le roux se sente bien, le cuarta savait bien que celui-ci était peturbé par une chose qui lui restait inconnue. Le jour où Ichigo alla, à sa propre demande, se "promener" dans la forteresse lui donna comme un début de réponse.

Ichigo se baladait donc dans les couloirs de _Las Noches _lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: Grimmjow qui râlait pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Pourquoi quand il entendit cette voix Ichigo se sentait-il rassuré? Et quand le bleuté fit son apparition son coeur rata un battement -voire même plusieurs- ( _Grimmjow, tu vas finir par vraiment le tuer sans le vouloir -'_ ). Le roux n'avait jamais ressenti cela, bien qu'il parassait douloureux, ce sentiment semblait doux à ses yeux. Du côté de Grimmjow, disons que le contraire se produisait. Son envie de tuer le Shinigami ne s'était pas atténuée avec le temps, on pourrait même croire qu'elle grandissait. Pourtant quand l'Espada apperçu les bandages au niveau du torse, il reçut... un choc... pour ainsi dire... Il en tremblait presque. Un autre que lui avait voulu tuer le Shinigami? Personne n'en avait le droit; il était sa proie! furent les seules explications possibles pour le sexta. Alors, pendant que l'arrancar méditait sur lui-même, les joues du roux se teintaient de plus en plus de rouge. Très vite un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. C'est à ce moment même qu'Ulquiorra les vit du bout du couloir. Son coeur fit une accélération express allant dans tout son corps en seulement deux ou trois secondes. Le brun connaissait la détermination de Grimmjow à vouloir tuer le Shinigami. Il se rapprocha un peu, sans pour autant qu'ils puissent le voir. Le numéro 6 n'avait encore rien fait. Heureusement qu'il est assez loyal pour ne pas attaquer un Ichigo désavantagé se dit le cuarta. Il observa la scène sous ses yeux. L'atmosphèrre entre les deux hommes était lourde. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Ulquiorra arrêta son regard sur le visage du Shinigami. Celui-ci avait quasiment viré au rouge pivoine! Le roux était visiblement très embarassé, ne sachant que faire. Le sexta ne trouvait pas plus ses mots. Il avait pourtant des tas de choses à dire; il pouvait se moquer du fait que le roux était sacrément amoché, lui crier sa haine, son envie de le tuer... Mais rien. _Dis quelque chose putain! _Rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Ulquiorra commençait à comprendre; _ces deux-là, ils sont faits our être ensemble, n'est ce pas? _Ichigo, il aimait le sexa. Mais cet idiot n'avouerait certainement pas son amour, lui. Ulquiorra soupira. De toute façon, il allait devoir intervernir pour ne pas les laisser là des semaines de plus.

_"_Ichigo Kurosaki, tu dois retourner dans ta chambre _dit-il de sa voix habituellement monocorde, faisant taire le silence.

__Ah.. Euh.. Bien, j'y retourne." _fit le roux la tête baissée en faisant demitour dans le couloir.

Ulquiorra fixa le sexta. Celui-ci mit un petit moment avant de le comprendre.

_"_Qu'est ce m'veux enfoiré?" _

Le cuarta soupira de nouveau. Avec cette tête de mûle, ça allait prendre du temps avant que les deux hommes finissent ensemble. Mais bon, cela le rassurait presque. Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla rejoindre Ichigo. Le temps allait être long.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre :3

J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

J'attends vos commentaires :D

A Bientôt ;)


End file.
